Electronic devices are, with greater frequency, expected to increase in computational versatility while maintaining as small a form factor as possible. Unfortunately, the size limitations imposed by small form factor design, often result in a compromised fixed format display size. As the versatility of portable devices increases, the relatively small display size serves to functionally limit the usefulness (and consequently, acceptance) of small form factor devices.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.